


Of Blow Jobs and Pretty Boys (pod fic)

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please to be seeing the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blow Jobs and Pretty Boys (pod fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Blow Jobs and Pretty Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753545) by [Minxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie). 



Of Blow Jobs and Pretty Boys  
by Minxie

Time: 2:50 [Of Blow Jobs and Pretty Boys](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w3atictfd1o53g2/Of_Blow_Jobs_and_Pretty_Boys.mp3)

 


End file.
